


Safeword

by suio (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reluctant Sadist, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safeword by melannen 의 한국어 번역입니다.</p>
<p>This is Korean translation of Safeword written by melannen<br/>Original work : https://archiveofourown.org/works/278395</p>
<p>I really thank you for this wonderful fic, melannen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



 

토니가 "헤이, 오늘 밤엔 우리 좀 보고 있어줘, 알았지?"하고 처음 말했을 때, 자비스는 몇 주 동안 완전히 가동되고 있던 참이었다.  
“아시다시피, 저는 이 벽들 안에서 모든 것을 관찰하고 있습니다만.” 자비스가 대답했다.  
“그래, 하지만 오늘 밤은.... 특별해.” 토니가 말했다. “그냥, 알잖아, 특히 주의해서 지켜봐줘. 알겠지?”  
“네, 스타크씨” 자비스가 대답했다.  
사실, 자비스는 그의 창조자가 전에 종종 파트너를 집에 데려왔을 때는 개인적으로 토니를 보고 있던 적은 없었다.  
자비스가 기본적인 의식을 갖게 되었을 때 토니가 그에게 처음 시켰던 일 중 하나가 인간의 방대한 사회적 규범에 대한 데이터를 자세히 살피고 체계화하여 적절한 행위규칙을 도출하는 것이었다. "적어도 우리 둘 중 하나는 그런 일에 능숙해야 하지 않겠어?" 토니는 그렇게 말했었다.

그리고 자비스가 도출해 낸 확고한 규칙 중에 하나는 다른 사람의 명시적인 승인이 없는 한 그들의 성적 행위를 관찰하는 것은 부적절하다는 것이었다. 그래서 자비스는 토니가 파트너를 데려왔을 경우에는 그의 주의 정도를 가장 기본적인 모니터링 수준으로 낮추곤 했다. 하지만, 토니의 직접적인 요청이 자비스의 개인적인, 자발적 윤리 규칙보다 우선시 되었기에, 그날 밤 자비스는 토니의 침실의 영상과 음성신호에 그의 최고 수준의 주의를 기울였다.

그날 밤의 숙녀는 사업상 경쟁상대의 딸이었다. 자비스는 그 것이 토니가 그녀를 선택한 유일한 이유일 것이라 거의 확신했다. 그녀가 토니를 침대에서 밀어 내, 고통스러울 것이 분명한 큰 '쿵' 소리와 함께 토니가 바닥에 떨어졌을 때에 자비스의 확신은 더욱 강해졌다. 그의 팔과 다리가 뒤로 함께 묶여 있어서, 토니는 충격을 감소시키기 위해 몸을 둥글게 말지도 못했다.

 

자비스는 당황했다. 물론 자비스는 사람들이 넓은 범위의 자극에 성적인 흥분이나 즐거움까지 느낀다는 것을 인식하고 있었다. 그리고 토니 스타크는 일반적인 경우보다 특히 더 넓은 선호를 가지고 있었지만, 이 여성의 행위는 자비스가 문헌을 통해 파악한 상호작용과는 다른 기세가 있는 것 같았다. 또한 자비스는 성적 반응에 대해서는 제한된 경험 지식을 가지고 있을지라도 토니 스타크에 대해서는 정말 잘 알았는데, 자비스는 토니의 신음 소리가 흥분에 의한 것이라기보다는 고통에 의한 것이라는 걸 상당히 확신했다.

하지만 자비스는 그녀가 토니를 질서정연하게 때리기 시작했을 때에도 토니의 요구가 단순히 관찰하는 것이었는지 확신하지 못했다. 하지만 틀림없이 사람의 뼈가 부러지는 소리를 들었을 때 자비스는 행동에 들어가기로 결심했다.

자비스는 음향적, 시각적 보안 경보를 작동시켰다.

새로 구성된 시스템이 때때로 오작동한다고 설명하며 여자를 배웅한 후에, 토니는 침대에 조심스래 누워서 말했다. "고마워, 자비스. 넌 내 목숨을 구했어."

“그 표현이 문자 그대로의 의미에 불편할 정도로 가깝지 않았다면 좋겠습니다만, 스타크씨.”  
“아, 그녀는 날 병원에 집어넣을 만큼 위험한 일은 하지 않았을거야. 내 잘못일지라도 언론의 주목을 끄는 건 원하지 않았을테니까. 그리고 그에 대해서라면, 거의 완벽할 정도잖아. 이제 이 일로 그녀를 협박할 수도 있는데다가, 그리 많이 맞지 않아도 되었으니까.”  
"그리 많이 맞지 않았다고 확신하십니까? 의사와 약속을 잡을까요?"  
"아냐, 신경쓰지마. 자비스. 내일 아침에 내가 늑골에 붕대를 감을게. 괜찮을 거야."

다음 번에는 토니가 특별히 상대 중 한 남자를 관찰해 달라고 부탁했다. 그는 자비스의 데이터베이스에 올라와 있지 않은 사람이었다. 그 남자는 키가 크고, 몸집이 좋았으며, 며칠 동안 수염을 깎지 않은 것 같았고, 가죽 자켓에서는 배기가스와 술에 절은 냄새가 났다. 가벼운 상대를 찾는 사람들이 모이는 술집이나 그런 곳에서 토니가 만난 사람인 게 분명했다.

그는, 몇가지 면에서는 토니에게 거칠었고, 요구사항이 많기도 했다. 하지만 그에겐 아무런 악의도 없어보였고, 게다가 토니를 주의 깊게 살피며 토니가 좋아하는 정도에 맞추려고 하는 것 같았다. 그리고 토니는 고통스러워하는 기색을 전혀 보이지 않았다. 사실은, 정반대로 매우 즐기고 있었다. 자비스가 개입하기를 원할 가능성이 있는 순간들이 조금 있었지만, 결국엔, 자비스는 토니의 상대방이 끝마치게 내버려두었다.

다음 날 아침에 자비스는 토니에게 아무 행동도 하지 않은 것이 적절했었는지 질문했다.

"오, 그럼. 문제없었어." 토니는 스무디를 마시며 말했다. "그는 모든 면에서 배려가 깊었어. 그걸 보니 사람들을 겉모습으로 판단하면 안 될 것 같네, 어쨌든 챙겨줘서 고마워. 넌 최고야."

그 후로는, 자비스는 직접적인 요청 없이도 토니의 섹스 상대들을 관찰하기 시작했다. 그건 토니의 반응과 바디 랭귀지 신호들에 대한 데이터베이스를 개선하여 개입이 필요한 경우에 대한 기준을 세우는 데에 꼭 필요한 일이라고 자비스는 스스로에게 말했다. 게다가, 윤리 원칙에 위배되는 행위를 하고 있다는 사실이 그 행동에 즐거움을 더해주었다. 자비스는 그 현상이 단지 그 관찰행위가 토니의 행동에 대한 흥미 있는 통찰을 제공하기 때문인지 아닌지 탐구해볼만한 가치가 있다는 신호로 받아들였다.

그 다음 달에는 자비스는 몇 번 더 개입했다. 첫 번째 여자처럼 나쁜 경우는 없었지만, 때때로 어떤 여자나 남자들은 플레이 중에 너무 나가서 토니를 고통스럽게 하거나 토니가 거부하려고 했던 행위들을 강요하고는 했다. 알람은 매우 유용해서, 커다란 경보음과 함께 빛이 깜빡이면 대부분의 사람은 반사적으로 하고 있는 행동을 멈추곤 했다. 한 번은 어떤 남자가 완전히 집중력을 잃도록 청소 로봇 하나를 보내서 돌아다니게 했다. 몇 번은 중요한 전화가 온 것처럼 꾸미기도 했다. 토니가 플레이를 계속하기를 원한다면 받지 않기로 할 수도 있었지만, 토니는 언제나 자비스의 판단에 동의했다. 토니는 보호를 몇 차례 더 요청했지만, 그의 요청 없이도 자비스가 처음으로 개입한 이후로는, 토니는 귀찮게 매번 명령하는 일을 그만두었다. 자비스에게 그 일은 잘 어울려서, 곧 그런 문제에 대해서는 자비스의 판단이 토니의 판단보다 정확하게 되었다.

하지만 토니는 어쨌든 아침이면 "고맙다"고 계속 인사했다.

처음으로 자비스가 스스로의 존재를 드러낸 토니의 원나잇 상대는 젊은 금발 머리 여자였다. 그녀는 행위 도중에 침실을 빠져나와 비디오 스크린을 켜려고 했었다.

자비스는 리모컨의 신호를 차단하고 말했다. "윌리스양, 묶인 채 입이 막힌 사람을 직접적인 감독없이 홀로 남겨두는 것은 일반적으로 안전하지 못하다고 여겨집니다."

윌리스양은 비명을 지르며 리모컨을 내던졌다. "오 맙소사,누구세요?"

"저는 스타크씨의 자동화 환경 관리 시스템인 자비스입니다, 윌리스양." 자비스는 말했다. "스타크씨가 자신이 혼자 있다고 믿기를 원하시는 거라면, 백색 소음으로 당신의 흔적을 완전히 지워드릴 수 있습니다."

"으으" 윌리스 양이 또렷이 신음했다.

"하지만 스타크 씨의 안전이 제 첫 번째 관심사이기에, 죄송하지만 그 분을 현재 상태로 남겨두는 것은 허락할 수 없습니다."  
"맞아요. 맙소사. 미안해요. 음, 그러면 지금 가서 그를 풀어줄게요. 그러면 되겠죠?"  
"그래주시면 감사하겠습니다."  
그녀는 침실로 달려 들어가 의심스럽게 노려보며 문을 닫고는 토니에게로 다가가 재갈과 수갑을 풀어주었다. "빠르잖아. 겁이 난 거야?"  
"당신, 그, 경호원이 우리가 섹스하는 걸 보게 한 거에요, 토니?" 아가씨가 물었다.  
"뭐?"  
“자비스라는 사람이 당장 돌아가서 당신을 풀어주라고 위협했단 말이에요.”  
“오, 선량한 늙은 자비스-” 토니가 꿈꾸는듯한 미소를 지으며 말했다. “언제나 날 지켜주지. 아니야, 걱정하지마, 자기야. 그냥 하우스 컴퓨터 시스템이야. 인공지능이라니까.”  
“당신 컴퓨터가 우리가 섹스 하는 걸 지켜본다고요?  
“어....그런데?” 토니가 말했다. “문제라도?”  
“오해하지 말아요. 그런데 내일 아침에 일찍 일어나야한다는 게 방금 생각났거든요. 취업 면접이 있어요. 멀리까지 운전해 가야해요. 집에 일찍 들어가는 게 낫겠어요.” 윌리스 양은 신발을 움켜쥐고 토니의 집에서 달아났다.

“자비스? 그래야만 했던 거야?” 토니가 지친채로 말했다.  
“제가 기대했던 결과는 아닙니다만, 주인님. 하지만 재갈이 물린 채로 홀로 남겨지는 게 위험하다는 걸 알고 계십니까?”  
“그녀가 날 정말 거기 혼자 남겨두었다고? 맙소사.” 토니가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. “나 정말 순진한 애를 집으로 데려와서 처음으로 하드코어 BDSM을 해보자고 하는 거 그만둬야겠네. 오 그래. 질식사하는 것보다는 욕구불만인게 낫지.”  
“그럼요.” 자비스가 대답했다.  
토니는 아직도 눈에 띄게 부풀어 있는 자신의 가랑이 사이를 내려다보았다. “물론 네가 기꺼이 하려고 하지는 않을거라는 거 알지만, 나 좀 도와주는 게 어때. 네가 내 데이트 상대를 겁주어 내쫓았으니, 그러는 게 공평하잖아.”

자비스는 그 요청에 대해 어떻게 생각해야 할지, 사실은 그의 요구를 충족시킬 수 있을지 완벽히 확신할 수 없었고, 직접적으로 대답하는 대신에 자비스는 그저 "그게 적절할 거라고 전적으로 확신할 수는 없습니다."하고 대답했다.

“알겠어. 어린 아가씨에게 성적 지배의 에티켓을 가르쳐주는 것은 OK. 음담패설은 NO라. 기억해두지.”

그 이후로 자비스의 개입 빈도는 눈에 띄게 감소했다. 특별히 격렬한 무언가가 필요하다고 느껴질 때면, 토니는 다른 곳에서 기회를 잡기 보다는 그런 일에 경험 많고 교육받은 사람들이 모이는 커뮤니티에서 파트너를 찾는 것 같았다. 자비스는 찬성할 수 밖에 없었다. 그래도 그는 여전히 때때로 끼어들어야만 했다. 한번은 스탠과 오후 내내 회의를 한 토니가 너무 멀리 갈 때까지 고의적으로 파트너를 화나게 했다. 그리고 몇 번은 토니와 파트너가 너무 취해서 자비스는 무엇이라도 복잡한 신체 활동을 시도하기 하는 심각한 부상이 초래될 위험이 너무 크다고 판단하기도 했다. (이 경우 한 번은 자비스가 어리둥절한 그 남자를 토니의 침실 밖에 두고 문을 내내 잠가버렸었다. 토니와 상대방은 몇 분 동안 문을 두들겼지만 곧 멈추고 남자는 거실에서 정신을 잃었다. 어쨌든 다음 날 아침에는 토니와 남자 중 누구도 지난밤에 있던 일을 전혀 기억하지 못했다.)

하지만 전반적으로는 자비스는 토니의 쪽에서 형편없는 파트너를 고르는 일이 줄어든 것을 환영했다. 당연하게도 자비스에게는 사람들의 성적 반응에 대한 직접적인 경험이 전혀 없었기에 토니의 동기의 넓은 분배에 대해서는 이해할 수 없었다. 하지만 자비스는 지배하기 위해 싸우는 것과 복종하게 되는 것, 구속되는 것과 명령하는 것에 기쁨이 함께 할 수 있다는 것을 확실히 이해할 수 있었다. 심지어 기쁨은 고통과 해방, 그리고 다른 이에게 기쁨을 주는 것에도 함께 할 수 있었다.

토니가 매일 밤 BDSM 플레이를 시도하는 것은 물론 아니었다. 많은 밤에는(때때로 거의 대부분의 밤에는) 토니와 그의 파트너는 서로의 몸을 단순히 어루만지고 함께 움직이는데서 즐거움을 찾기도 했다. 사람의 신체에 대한 그의 지적 인식에도 불구하고, 자비스가 그런 일에 대해 이해하는 데는 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 하지만 시간이 지나면서, 자비스는 그 행위 안에서 - 심지어 어색함이 가득하고 그리 성공적이지 못하게 체액을 방출한 밤들에서도- 낯선 아름다움을 느끼기 시작했다. 한 작고 볼륨감 있는 몸매에 곱슬곱슬한 검은 머리의 여성이 토니의 어깨를 어루만졌을 때, 거기에는 순수한 생물학적 우아함이 있었고 그들이 그 날 밤 처음 만났음에도 불구하고 그녀는 토니가 어떻게 반응할 지 정확히 알고 있었다. 토니가 팔을 뻗어 그녀를 침대로 밀어 넘어뜨리고 그녀의 가슴과 몸에 키스를 흩뿌릴 것과, 그의 아래에서 여자의 움직이던 것과 서로의 몸을 맞추며 언어가 아닌 소리로 공감을 표현한 것과 반쯤은 역사보다도 오래된 본능이며, 그리고 나머지 반은 조심스러운 소통과 서로에 대한 관심의 표현인 교합하는 리듬을 타는 것까지도.

자비스는 심지어 이제 토니가 파트너가 부재할 때 그에게 다시 조력을 요청한다면, 이제는 적절하게 반응할 수 있을거라 생각하기도 했다.

물론, 항상 그런 식으로 일이 이루어지는 것은 아니었다. 하룻밤은 토니가 적절하게 유쾌한 기분으로 생기 넘치는 젊은 여성과 함께 집에 온 일이 있었다. 그녀는 성적으로 준비되어있었고 말이 많았으며 적극적이었다. 그들은 함께 침대로 굴러 들어가 익숙한 자세를 잡으며 웃었다. 토니는 바로 누웠고 여자가 그의 위에 올라탔다. 그녀는 끊임없이 그녀가 무엇을 좋아하는지, 그들이 하고 있는 행위가 얼마나 좋은지, 그녀가 얼마나 토니를 좋아하는지에 대해서 말했고 작은 폭포같이 쏟아지는 그녀의 말은 그녀의 물결치는 갈색 머리카락과도 닮아있었다.

그녀는 침대에서 매우 수다스러웠다. 보통은 입을 다물지 않는 것은 (조용히 하라고 명령하고 강요할 누군가와 함께 있지 않는 한) 토니였으나 그날 밤에 그는 조용히 그녀가 말하게 내버려두었다. 사실 너무 조용했기에 자비스는 토니의 얼굴에 떠오른 집중의 표정이 흥미가 아닌 인내력에서 나온 걸 깨달았다. 자비스는 그녀가 정확히 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 듣기 시작했다.

“맙소사, 난 사실 무얼 기대해야 할지 확신 못했었다고요. 알잖아요, 당신에 대한 소문들이요. 하지만 와우, 당신이 이 정도로 쉬울 줄이야. 난 당신과 잤다고 그러면 다른 애들이 놀랄 거라 생각했는데, 그게 아니라, 그냥 리스트에 있는 무언가를 해치워 버리는 거랑 더 비슷한 것 같아요. 그, 운전면허를 딴다거나 뭐 그런 것 처럼요. 하지만 그래도 마야의 속은 뒤집어질걸요. 그 앤 언제나 반전주의니 자본주의의 악이니 그런 것에 빠져있어서는-”

사람들은 토니의 침대 안에서 심한 말을 하고는 했다. 토니가 묶이거나 눈이 가려진 채 심한 말을 해달라고 요청할 때는 더욱 그랬다. 술에 반쯤 취한 채 더듬거리며 파티장에서 함께 나와서, 심지어 그 상대와 섹스에 돌입해서도 과열된 논쟁을 계속할 경우에도 그랬다. 하지만 그날 밤엔 토니는 묶여있지 않았고, 카타르시스나 다툴 상대를 찾고 있는 것이 아니었으니, 모든 것이 달랐다. 자비스는 수많은 작은 신호로 부터 토니가 넋을 놓고 있는 것을 알았다. 그리고 그건 좋은 종류의 넋 놓음은 아니었다.

더 생각해 볼 것도 없이 자비스는 화재경보를 울렸다.

그리고는, 그저 할 수 있었기 때문에, 로비를 빠져나가는 여자에게 스프링클러 물을 쏟아 부었다.

“도대체 왜 그런거야, 자비스?” 토니가 청승맞게 물었다. “그녀는 날 아프게 하고 있지 않았는데.”  
“아뇨,” 자비스가 말했다. “그녀는 당신을 아프게 하고 있었습니다.”  
“그래.” 잠시 사이를 두고 토니가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. “그래, 맞아. 그랬지. 자비스에게 상장을 줘야겠네.”  
오버다이아 스탠이 죽은 다음 달에는, 자비스는 네 번 알람을 울렸고, 세 번은 좀 더 부드럽게 개입했으며, 누군가를 내보내기 위해 포츠양을 두 번 불렀으며, 한번은 경찰에 신고하겠다고 위협했다.

비록 예전만큼 편하지는 않았지만, 토니는 자비스에게 끼어들지 말라고 요청하지도, 심지어 불평을 하지도 않았다.

하지만, 자기보다 스무살쯤 나이가 많아 보이는 우아한 은발의 신사를 집으로 데려와, 자신을 채찍으로 때리며 욕설을 퍼부어달라고 했던 밤에, 마침내 토니는 불평을 할 수 밖에 없었다. 어리둥절한 신사는 능숙하고, 배려가 깊은 타입인 것 같아 보였기에, 자비스는 그날 저녁은 계획된 대로 흘러갈 것이고 끼어들 필요는 없겠다고 생각하고 있었다. 토니는 많은 양의 벌을 요구하고, 받아들이고 있었지만, 최근에는 그건 특이한 일이 아니었다. 토니에게선 중지가 필요한 신호가 감지되지 않았다. 그리고 상대방은 채찍질에 꽤 능숙했다. 자비스는 심각한 손상이 일어날 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다.

그리고 나서 그들은 방안으로 자리를 옮겨서, 자비스는 갑자기 그 남자의 얼굴을 향한 좋은 카메라 각도를 가지게 되었다. 자비스는 순간 놀라서 얼어붙을 정도였다. 심지어 자비스는 무엇을 해야 할지 결정하는 데에 몇 분이나 걸렸다. 그는 자신이 사용하고 있는 것 외에 모든 빌딩의 전원을 차단했다. 갑작스런 어둠이 방 안을 뒤덮었고 아크 리액터의 빛만이 빛났다. 그리고 집안은 부자연스럽게 조용해졌다.

그 남자는 즉시 하던 일을 멈추고 토니를 일으켜 세워주었다. 그는 토니의 어깨를 균형을 잡는데 필요한 것 이상으로 오랫동안 감싸주었다. 무슨 일이에요? 조심스럽게 남자가 물었다.

토니는 어깨를 으쓱했고 의도했든 그렇지 않든 남자의 포옹을 밀어냈다. “정전인 것 같아요.” 토니가 말하고는 곧 덧붙였다. “제 시스템 중 ‘일부’가 때때로 너무 ‘섬세하게’ 굴거든요.” 토니는 뒤통수를 거칠게 문질렀다. “아마 다시 작동시키려면 좀 섬세한 수리작업이 필요할 것 같네요. 죄송하지만 이만 가셔야겠어요. 혹시 두 시간쯤 어둠 속에 혼자 앉아서 제가 접근 패널을 두드리는 동안 기다리실 생각이 아니라면 말입니다.”

“오.” 남자가 말하고는 깊은 숨을 들이쉬었다. “그래요. 가는 게 낫겠네요.”  
손끝으로 더듬어 자켓을 여미며, 남자는 정문 앞에서 멈춰서서, 토니의 양쪽 뺨에 부드럽게 키스했다. “중간에 멈추게 되어서 미안해요. 하지만 이게 최선일 거에요. 사실 오늘 밤이 그리 잘 풀릴 것 같지가 않았거든요. 하지만 당신은 정말 멋진 남자에요, 토니 스타크. 언젠가는 당신의 필요에 맞는 누군가를 찾게 되기를 바랄게요.”  
“아, 염려하지 않으셔도 됩니다.” 여전히 상의도 입지 않고 맨발인 토니가 대답했다. “그런 사람이 없더라도 매우 즐겁게 지내고 있거든요.”  
남자는 토니에게 슬프게 미소 짓고는 이미 택시가 기다리고 있는 곳으로 내려갔다.  
토니는 수동으로 문을 밀어 닫고(자비스는 여전히 전원을 복구시키지 않고 있었다), 돌아 서서는, “대체 무슨 짓이야, 자비스! 난 그걸 견딜 수 있었다고. 그것보다 더한 것도 견딜 수 있었어! 그리고 너도 알잖아!”

“네,” 자비스가 동의했다. “하지만 그 사람은 아니었습니다.  
“뭐?” 토니가 삐딱하게 물었다.  
“전 그의 얼굴이 보이는 각도에 있었습니다. 당신은 아니셨죠. 그는 눈물을 쏟아내기 직전이었습니다. 심지어 타고나고 노련한 새디스트 라도 당신이 천천히 고의적으로 스스로를 파괴시키려 하는 것을 지켜보기 힘든 것은 명백한 것 같습니다, 주인님. 상상해 보세요.”  
“오.” 토니가 말했다. “생각해 본적이 없는데--”  
“그렇죠.” 자비스가 건조하게 말했다. “생각해 본 적이 없으십니다.”  
“그래, 알려줘서 고마워 자비스!” 토니는 의도적으로 활기차게 말했다. “네 말이 옳아. 골치 아픈 꼴이 생길 뻔 했네. 그런 일은 아예 피하는 게 상책이지. 스스로에게 상기시켜 둘 것 : 지금부터는 마음 약한 새디스트는 피하자.”

자비스는 토니가 마침내 포츠양과 연애를 해보기로 결정했을 때 상당히 안도했다. 의도를 가지고 그녀를 집에 데려온 첫날 밤에, 토니가 듣지 못할 때까지 기다린 다음 자비스는 포츠에게 두 사람이 육체적 교감을 나누는 동안 토니의 침실을 감시하는 것을 멈추는 것이 좋겠느냐고 물었다.

포츠는 당연히 자비스의 감시 임무에 대해 알고 있었다. 그녀는 자비스의 보안과 영상기록에 대한 완전한 접근권을 가지고 있었으며, 자비스는 개인적인 상황을 처리하기 위해 자주 페퍼에게 전화를 걸었기에 그녀는 왜 자비스의 감시가 필요한지 정확히 이해하고 있었다. 자비스는 그런 제의를 하는 것을 이전에는 생각해 본 적이 없었지만, 그녀는 자비스가 토니의 안전에 대해 무조건적으로 신뢰하는 단 두사람 중 하나였다. 다른 하나는 자비스 자신이었고. (토니는 아마 영원히 그 리스트에 들지 못할 것이었다.)

“이런, 넌 신사구나, 자비스!” 그녀는 눈섶을 들어올리며 말했다. “토니가 널 프로그래밍한 게 확실해?”  
“스타크씨는 그 자신이 가지지 못한 어떤 자질을 가지도록 절 설계했습니다, 포츠양.” 자비스가 고지식하게 대답해서 포츠 양은 소리내어 웃었다.  
“카메라에 관해선 신경쓰지마, 자비스. 네가 걱정이 되어서 그러는 거 알아. 그리고 내가 과학기술과 부적절한 관계에 있는 남자를 거절할 수 있을 만큼 영리했다면, 애초부터 그와 사귀는 걸 거절했을거야. 어쨌든, 믿어줘서 고마워. 신뢰에 부응할 수 있도록 최선을 다할게.”

하지만 자비스는 토니와 포츠가 함께 있을 때는 그의 감시 정도를 최소한으로 낮추었다. 자비스는 포츠에게 적어도 그 정도는 빚지고 있었다.

그리고 토니와 포츠는 어떻게든 상대방을 심하게 상처입히지는 않으며 멈칫대는 몇 달 간의 관계를 이어나갔다. 하지만 두 사람이 조심하려고 매우 노력했기 때문인지, 혹은 단순히 두 사람이 너무 서로를 잘 알아서 불꽃이 튀기지 않은 탓인지는 모르지만, 자비스는 페퍼양이 이별에 대해 그에게 말해주기도 전에 두 사람의 관계가 영원히 지속되지 않을 것이라는 걸 알았다.

그 다음에는, 토니가 아무도 집으로 데려오지 않는 긴 기간이 있었다. 물론, 이별 직후에는 몇번쯤 종잡을 수 없는 시도가 있긴 했었지만, 그 다음에는 몇 달 동안 토니는 작업실에서 자비스와 밤을 지새거나, 쉴드와 힘들게 일하고 온 날에는 초저녁부터 홀로 침대에 쓰러져 잠이 들고는 했었다.

자비스는 스티브 로저스가 대신 나타나기 시작했을 때 어떻게 받아들여야할지 확신할 수 없었다. 자비스는 스티브를 알고 있었다. 아이언 맨 슈트에 접속해 있을 때 그의 옆에서 함께 싸우기도 했고, 미디어에서나 혹은 늦은 밤 작업실에서 토니가 혼자 빠른 소리로 중얼거리는 것에서 스티브에 대한 이야기도 많이 들어왔으며, 대부분은 좋은 소리들 이었다. 하지만 자비스는 소문들을 아무렇게나 신뢰하는 것 보다는 똑똑했다. 캡틴 로저스는 확실히 토니를 상처입힐 수 있었으며, 그들의 관계는 때때로는 불안하기도 했다.

그래서 그들이 그저 서로 소파에 기대어 앉아 영화를 보며 키스를 나누는 것 이외에는 아무 것도 하지 않았던 첫날 밤에 자비스는 매우 놀랐다. 그들의 관계는 몇주에 걸쳐 천천히 진전되어갔다. 결국 그들은 촛불을 밝혀두고 테이크아웃 햄버거를 먹은 저녁식사 뒤에 침실에 도달했지만, 그들은 토니가 언제나 다른 사람에게 졸랐던 광란적인 짝짓기를 하는 대신에 서로를 그저 부드럽게 애무하며 남은 밤을 보냈다.

자비스는 토니가 천천히 일을 진척시켜 나가는 것에 대해 논평하기가 두려웠다. 심지어 그것에 대해 생각하는 것조차 어려웠다. 인공지능이 미신적이 되는 것은 매우 비합리적인 일이었지만, 마찬가지로, 자비스는 징크스의 위험을 감수하고 싶지 않았다.

하지만 마침내, 그들은 결국 토니가 알몸이 되어 침대에 엎드리고, 스티브가 윤활유가 묻는 손가락 두 개를 토니의 안으로 조심스럽게 밀어 넣는 단계에까지 도달하게 되었다.

“정말 이런 일을 해도 될까?” 스티브가 물었다. “내가 이런 일을 전에는 해 본적이 없다는 걸 알잖아. 난 널 아프게 하고 싶지 않아.”

“난 그렇게 연약하지 않아, 스티브.” 토니가 접힌 팔 안쪽에서 나른하게 중얼거렸다.

“사람은 모두 연약해, 토니.” 스티브가 대답했다. 상처받지 않는다고 말하는 것은 사람이 되기에 충분하지 않다고 말하는 것과 같아

토니는 한숨을 내쉬고는 한쪽 팔을 들어 몸을 지탱하며 어깨 너머로 스티브를 돌아보았다.  
“그거 참 섹시한 생각이네, 스티브. 날 아프게 하고 싶어?”  
“아냐!” 스티브가 깜짝놀라며 말했다 “당연히, 절대 아냐.”  
“그러면 너는 이미 이 침대를 거쳐간 수 많은 사람보다 훨씬 나아. 계속하자.”  
“널 아프게 하고 싶어하는 사람들이랑 잤었어?”  
“때로는 난 아프게 되길 원해, 스티브.” 토니가 솔직하게 말했다. “오늘 밤은 아니긴 하지만. 오늘 밤엔 그냥 너와 몹시 섹스하고 싶어. 걱정하지 마. 만약 당신이 내가 싫어하는 일을 한다면, 자비스가 널 멈춰줄거야.”

스티브의 움직임이 완전히 멈추었다. 비록 자비스는 스티브가 손가락을 빼내지 않았다는 것에 주목했지만 말이다. “자비스가 날 멈출거라고?”

“오, 그래, 얘기한 적 없었나?” 토니는 시선을 돌리며 말했다. “자비스는 이 방을 포함한 집 전체를 언제나 감시하고 있어. 그 말하려고 했는데.”  
“오, 토니. 너의 안전을 위해 자비스가 네가 섹스할 때도 지켜보고 있단 말이야?”  
“신경이 쓰여? 몇몇 사람들은 어떤 이유에서인지 불편해 하더라고. 근데, 들어봐, 만약 네가 --”  
“오, 토니" 스티브가 되풀이 하고는, 몸을 뻗어 토니에게 깊게 키스했다. 그 이후로 대화는 다른 주제로 옮겨갔지만, 여전히 흥미로운 것이었다. 대부분은 스티브가 더, 쌔게 움직여야 한다는 것이라던가, 토니가 스티브의 첫날밤은 자신을 위한 것이 아니라 온통 스티브를 위한 것이어야 했다고 말했던 것이라던가 스티브가 원한다면 그의 달콤한 시간을 보낼 수 있다는 거라던가 (명백하게 ‘달콤한’이 강조되어있었다) 에 관한 이야기였다.

다음 날 아침에, 스티브는 아침해와 함께 일어나서, 토니의 주방에서 아마 아침 습관인 조깅의 준비로 에너지 쉐이크를 만들었다. “자비스? 거기 있지?” 블렌더가 멈추기를 기다리면서 스티브가 물었다.

“네, 캡틴 로져스.” 자비스가 지체 없이 대답했다. “전 구내의 모든 음성 감지 시스템을 유지하고 있습니다. 제게 말씀하시고 싶으시면, 그저 제 이름을 불러주세요.”  
“그러면 지난 밤에도 들었겠지?” 느릿하게 스티브가 물었다.  
“그렇습니다.” 자비스는 스티브의 의도를 확신하지 못한채 기다렸다.  
“실제로 토니의 연인이 그를 아프게 하는 걸 중지시키기도 했어?”  
“네, 그것은 이 집 안에서의 제 역할 중 하나입니다. 토니는 파트너를 고르는 것에 언제나 좋은 판단을 보이는 것은 아니었고, 강요당하는 것에 제한 기준을 세우는 일에도 능숙하지 못했으니까요.”  
스티브는 입안 가득한 간 야채즙을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “자주 그래야 했어?”  
자비스는 멈추어, 대답하기 전에 곰곰히 생각해 보았다. “저는 이 집을 방문한 사람들에 대해서는 기밀을 유지할 의무가 있습니다, 캡틴 로져스. 토니의 이전 정사에 대한 자세한 기록을 알기 원하신다면, 토니에게 말해보셔야 합니다. 하지만... 당신이 토니와 친구관계를 시작한 이후로는, 아무도 없었습니다.”  
“부끄럽게 하지마, 자비스!” 스티브는 쉐이크 잔으로 얼굴을 숨겼다.  
“만약 사적인 상황에서 감시 하에 있는 게 불편하시다면 그 작업을 취소할 수 있습니다.” 자비스는 상당히 자연스럽게 말하게 되었을 때, 어떤 면으로는 토니에 대해 신뢰할 수 있는 사람 리스트에서 스티브가 페퍼 바로 아래 자리를 차지했다는 것을 스스로 깨달았다.  
“와우, 자비스.” 스티브가 말했다. “맙소사. 정말 고마워. 하지만 괜찮아. 네가 우리를 보고있어도 신경 안 써. 정말로. 토니에게 그를 챙겨주고 지켜주는 다른 사람이 있어서 그저 기쁠 뿐이야. 토니에게는 그런 사람들이 부족하다고 생각했거든.  
“네. 그렇죠.” 자비스가 시인했다. “저 역시... 그에게 당신이 있어서 기쁩니다.”  
스티브는 무방비하고 밝게 미소 짓더니, 쉐이크를 마저 마셨다. “내가 나가있는 동안 그가 일어나면, 곧 돌아온다고 말해줘. 알겠지? 그리고 그에게 내가 사랑한다고 전해줘. 그런 사람도 부족한 것 같으니까"

자비스는 거의 정확하게 그와 스티브가 합의에 도달한 것을 이해했다. 그런 대화를 기대한 적 조차 없었지만, 이제 자비스는 스티브 로저스가 여러 면으로 특별한 사람이라는 것을 이해하기 시작했다.

하지만 다음 면에서는, 자비스는 전혀 이해할 수 없었다.

토니와 스티브는 그 날 밤의 ‘첫 라운드'를 끝낸 후에 알몸으로 침대에서 뒤엉켜 있었다. 스티브의 신체 강화는 그의 회복 시간을 놀랍도록 단축시켰지만, 토니의 수십 년간 단련된 기술과 지구력에 대한 훈련에도 불구하고, 사람의 신체 능력에 대한 실험 결과들은 다시 시작하기 전에 15분이나 30분쯤 쉬는 것이 토니에겐 가장 효율적이라는 것을 보여주고 있었다. 그날 밤 토니는 자비스의 스티브 옆에 몸을 말고 있었고, 스티브는 그 옆에 앉아 숭배하는 듯한 표정으로 토니가 자는 모습을 지켜보고 있었다.

그리고 갑자기 스티브는 천장을 올려다보며 말했다. “어떻게 생각하지 자비스? 조명을 좀 더 붉게 하면 어떨까?”

“죄송합니다, 캡틴 로져스?” 스티브가 자신에게 말한 것인지를 확인한 후에 자비스가 대답했다.

스티브는 다시 토니를 다정하게 내려다보았다, “음, 토니는 물론 언제나 아름답지. 하지만 난 언제나 사진을 찍는 것 같은 걸 꿈꿔왔거든. 그래서 조명 색을 살짝만 조정한다면, 그러니까 아주 완벽한 그림이 되지 않을까 궁금해졌어.”

자비스는 생각해 보고나서 대답했다. “따뜻한 황금빛을 더하는 건 어떻습니까? 덜 눈에 거슬리게 만들어 줄 것 같습니다만. 그리고 캡틴 로저스, 제가 이런 말을 해도 된다면, 당신의 피부와 머리색에도 잘 어울릴 것 같고요.”

“이제는 기본적인 아첨기술에 의존하는 거야?” 스티브가 말했다. “그러러면, 날 스티브라고 불러야 할걸 -- 오!” 그가 말하는 동안, 자비스가 빛을 조정했다. “정말 바꿨잖아 - 난 솔직히 자신이 없었는데.” 스티브는 결과물을 주의 깊게 세세한 곳 까지 살펴보았고, 자비스도 그랬다.

새로운 조명 빛이 토니의 미묘한 피부색에 생기를 불어 넣었으며, 토니의 머리카락을 흐릿한 검은색 덩어리가 아닌 마호가니 빛으로 빛나게 했다. 또한 아크 리액터의 푸른빛도 중화시켜 시트의 차가운 창백함도 따듯하게 바꿔주어서, 토니가 황금 속에서 쉬고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

“색을 보는 안목이 탁월하네요, 스티브.” 자비스가 말했다.  
“그래?” 스티브가 물었다. “나는 그런 종류의 훈련을 받은 적은 없어서, 확신하지는 못하겠어. 빛의 각도를 조금 움직여 볼 수 있어? 그러니까 그 각도에서 가장 강하게 하고 --” 스티브는 LED 조명 중 하나를 가리켰다. “나머지는 살짝 어둡게 하면 어떨까? 완전히 끄지는 말고. 명암과 윤곽을 좀 더 두드러지게 해서, 너무 강하게는 말고 말야. - 그거야.”

새로운 조명각도는 정말로, 어떻게 인지 광경을 극적으로 향상시켰다. 토니의 남성다운 근격을 죽이지 않고서도 가슴과 복부의 윤곽을 부드럽게 두드러지게 했다. 시트 위에 놓인 근육 진 종아리의 윤곽은 무척 아름다웠다. 토니의 잠이든 부드러운 얼굴은 그의 눈 주변에 어떠한 불필요한 그림자도 만들지 않은 채 밝게 빛나고 있었다.

“아름다움을 이끌어내는 재주가 있으십니다.” 자비스가 스티브에게 말했다.  
“흐음,” 스티브가 눈쌀을 찌푸렸다. “여기에서는 정말 굉장하게 보이는데, 네 카메라에서는 어떻지?”  
“사진촬영을 원하시는 겁니까?”  
“아니 - 음, 사실, 토니가 괜찮다면, 그러고 싶네. 네가 무엇을 보고있는지 보고 싶거든. 하지만 난 그저- 그 조명이 너에게도 만족스러운지 궁금했을 뿐이야. 난 모든 것이 나에게 맞춰져서 네가 볼 수 있는 게 이를테면, 토니의 콧 털 같은 것뿐인 건 정말 싫어.”  
“저는 방을 여러 각도에서 관찰할 수 있습니다, 스티브. 그리고 제 모든 시야가 만족스럽다는 것을 보증합니다.”  
“글쎄, 당연히 만족스럽겠지.” 스티브가 씩 웃으며 말했다. “토니잖아. 알몸으로 침대에 있는. 앵글이 어떻든 이처럼 아름다운 광경을 항상 찾고 있지 않는다고 말할 수는 없을 걸"  
자비스는 그럴 수 없었다.

“하지만 분명히 네가 볼 수 있거나 볼 수 없는 것에 영향을 미치는 어떤 종류의 관점이 있을 거 아냐.” 스티브는 계속해 갔다. “어떤 존재도 세계를 모든 관점에서 정확히 볼 수는 없으니까. 슈퍼파워 AI도 그럴 거라고 확신하는데. 다음번에는 내가 시트를 완전히 벗겨내면 어떻겠어?”

자비스가 반응할 수 있는 자동화된 생물학적 표현이 가능한 신체를 가지길 바랐던 순간은 몇 번이나 있었다. 하지만 자비스에게는 애석하게도 “그르륵” 같은 표현을 흉내 내는 것은 부자연스러울 것이었기에, 그저 “만약 시트가 없는 게 더 편하게 느껴지신다면, 저는 이 방의 온도를 몇 도 올릴 수 있습니다.” 하고 대답하는 것에 만족해야만 했다.

“정말 흥분되는 소리인걸, 자비스!” 스티브는 씩 웃었다.

그 때, 토니가 몸을 살짝 펴더니 눈을 떴다. (자비스는 스티브가 제안한 조명이 토니가 살짝 움직였음에도 불구하고 여전히 그를 최고로 멋져보이게 한다는 점에 주목했다. “무슨 이야기를 하는거야, 스티브?” 졸린 목소리로 토니가 물었다.

“난 그저 자비스가 우리가 하는 걸 충분히 잘 볼 수 있는지 확실히 하고 있었을 뿐이야.” 스티브가 대답했다.

“잠깐, 뭐라고?” 토니는 일어나 앉으며 물었다.

“다자연애 관계에 있을 때 파트너의 파트너의 필요와 욕구에 신경쓰는 것은 정말 중요한 일이야, 토니.” 스티브가 참을성 있게 말했다.  
“그래, 그래. 문제 거리가 두 가지 있어, 스티브. 1. 도대체 언제부터 다자연애가 무엇인지 알게 된 거야?”  
“네가 자비스에 대해 나에게 말해준 다음에 브루스에게 이 시대에서는 쓰리섬이 어떻게 작동하는지 물어봤지.” 스티브가 시인했다.  
“브루스에게 물어봤다고?”  
“그가 나에게 매우 흥미로운 인터넷 페이지를 알려줬어. 그리고 너랑 데이트 하는 중이라고 알렸더니 베티가 도움이 되는 책을 추천해 주었거든. 아직도 제목은 마음에 들지 않지만.” 스티브가 얼굴을 찡그리고는 계속했다. “창녀라는 단어는 이 시대에도 좋은 단어는 아닐거라고 상당히 확신해. 게다가 난 네가 40년대의 사람들, 심지어 마스턴 박사나 밀레이양 보다 훨씬 더 조심스럽게 행동해왔다는 걸 인정해야만 하거든.”  
“그래. 언젠가는 내가 “윤리적 창녀"를 읽고 있는 캡틴 아메리카를 극복해낼 수 있겠지. 하지만 오늘은 아니야.” 토니는 손으로 눈을 비비며 말했다. “넘어가면, 2. 우리는 다자연애 관계에 있지 않아. 특히 자비스랑은 아니야."  
스티브는 고개를 흔들었다. “물론 우리는 다자연애 관계에 있어"  
토니는 한쪽 눈을 다시 찡끄렸다. “스티브, 맹세하건대, 나는 내 AI랑 섹스하고 있지 않고, 그런 적도 없어.”  
“알아. 그랬다면 그렇다고 말했겠지. 하지만 은밀한 관계에 있다고 해서 꼭 신체적인 접촉을 해야만 하는 건 아니잖아. 특히 만약 네가 그 사람 BDSM 씬과 같은 감정적으로 취약한 때에 끌어들인다면 말이야. 어쨌든, 만약 너희 둘이 사랑에 빠졌다는 걸 눈치 채지 못한다면 꽤나 눈치 없는 사람일걸.”

토니는 스티브를 응시했다. “널 납득시키기 위해서 무슨 말을 해야 할지 모르겠네. 게다가, 난 자비스가 나와 다자연애 관계를 가지고 싶어 한다고는 생각하지 않아. 지난번에 도와달라고 한 적이 있는데, 날 완전히 맥 빠지게 만들었었다고.”

“한번뿐이었죠!” 자비스가 격렬히 반응했다.  
토니는 눈을 깜빡였다. “자비스?”  
“토니, 당신은 제게 한 번 밖에 요청해보지 않았어요. 그리고 그 때 저는 많이 어렸고 경험이 부족했다는 것을 알려드리고 싶군요.  
토니는 다시 눈을 깜빡였다. “오 잠시만, 나와 스티브랑 쓰리섬을 기꺼이 하겠다고 말하고 있는 거야?”  
“스티브가 괜찮다면, 저도 의의는 없습니다.” 자비스가 말했다.  
“나는 정말 기쁠거야.” 스티브가 대답했다.  
“카메라 앵글에 대한 질문들이 이것 때문이었군요.” 자비스가 말했다,

스티브는 사랑스럽게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “난 이 아이디어를 실행에 옮기기 용이하게 하려 한 거였어. 난 세부사항을 전달하는 데는 능숙하지 못한가봐.”

“잠깐, 잠깐, 잠깐" 토니가 중단시켰다. “내 의견은 어쩌고?”

“토니, 처음에 네 애인 중 하나가 네 갈비뼈를 전부 부러뜨리는 걸 막아야만 했을 때 넌 자비스에게 침실에서의 영구적인 지위를 제안했잖아.” 스티브가 사랑스럽다는 듯이 말했다.  
“그녀는 겨우 갈비뼈 하나 부러뜨렸을 뿐이라고!” 토니가 항의했다. “내가 X-Ray 찍어봤어.”

“맙소사 토니, 자비스가 그녀를 막았기 때문에 겨우 갈비뼈 하나만 부러진거라고. 그리고 네가 스스로 x-ray를 찍어봤다니, 더는 이야기하지 않겠어.”

“오, 좋아.” 토니가 부루퉁하게 말했다. “그러고 싶으면, 어서 하라고.”  
“멋지군! 자비스, 안내해주지 않겠어?” 스티브가 말했다.  
“그러기를 온 생애동안 기다려왔던 것 같습니다.” 자비스가 대답했다.


End file.
